tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Brady26/Tomb of Diderius
The group travelled to Telinor, Maccath the Crimson and Rack scrying Barion occassionally as they went, seeing the wizard travelling alone or whilst hidden from others. They reached the College seeking to find someone to hand the items they had acquired from Oyaviggaton. Kadmos cast his mind towards the Skein, contacting an entity whom he made a pact with, agreeing to allow the feature, Vigil, to shape him into a weapon. As they approached the central tower they encountered a treant guard near some students being instructed by Transmuter Ae'gol, who they began negotiating with. As Rack was asked to hand over the Orb of Green Dragonkind, the orb attempted to force him to use its abilities to summon any green dragons nearby, managing to keep his composure Rack was not compelled to do the action, but faced a crisis of conscious and attempted to flee, the Transmuter using the telekinesis ''spell to pull him back before he could escape with the powerful artefact. Pinning him down, the group drew their weapons thinking that the elves had attacked them, when a student cast the ''identify spell in the item they realised the danger the item posed. It was returned to Telinor, an archdruid appearing to free Rack from the geas curse he had been afflicted with by the orb, removing him from its thrall. Darion agreed to give the research to the college, but requested that Maccath the Crimson be allowed to work on it as well, which the Archdconjurer agreed to. The group then waited in a nearby in The Resting Quill, where they were shown that Varram the White was somewhere near Zel'pas in Vhir. The group was then taken back to Grostere by a druid that cast the ''Transport via Plants ''and informed Ba'win of the situation, with Ba'win expressing concern about information being kept from him. The group went to the Unbidden, Remi and Leosin filling them in on what they have found on Varram the White; that he had lost an artefact of some importance and now was travelling the deserts near Zel'pas looking for something. They had sent an agent to follow them, Johanne Varghazt, who had last reported that they were approaching Zel'pas. Finding King Sanctus, the group made a request to be transported to Zel'pas as soon as possible, the king, seeming to be distracted by something, retrieved his court wizard, Rosbean and requested that he teleport them there. The old wizard having some concerns about the spell, due to the fact that he had never travelled to the location they requested, warning that it could go wrong with nothing to anchor them to that location. The spell however was successful, and they arrived on target in Zel'pas. Meeting up with Johanne, they got some intel on Varram the White, learning that he and his cohorts had fled towards the hills and canyons to the north. As they were about to set off, Talis the White stopped them in the tent city, demanding that they give her the Black Dragon Mask she had been promised, Darion claiming that she had never given an exact time limit for them to deliver the item. Talis offered to travel with them to see that they fulfil their end of the agreement to kill Varram the White, the group declining to allow her to accompany them. She departed stating that she wanted what she was promised. The group set off with their contact from the Unbidden, Kadmos following a trail he was able to pick with Johanne's directions. After a day of travelling they reached Zel'diderius where they explored the ruined town, finding a trail to a ruined manse where the tomb of the former lord of this land was laid to rest long ago. Investigating the area, they found the corpses of a number of cultists, but nothing else of interest beyond the minor wards and illusions that lingered in the area. Approaching the tomb, the group answered a the question of why they had come to the tomb, asked by the two statues guarding the entrance, Rack and Darion saying that they sought wisdom and knowledge. Entering the tomb the group encountered many challenges; a series of hooded figures that entranced those that looked into their faces, a mosaic chimera, a strange well where they learned that all water seemed to evaporate, a rolling ball of bones, a ghost lingering in an empty library, a clay golem that demanded tribute, a group of bearded devils playing a card game, a divination pool that Rack, Kadmos and Darion all peered into risking madness, and the sarcophagus of Diderius, the ancient Mummy Lord seeming to know why the group was there, opening the way to a secret passage in the room. As Johanne looked in, he saw a number of lizardfolk and yuan-ti that were surprised by the group, giving them a chance to get the drop on them. Category:Blog posts